createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeras World Trade Registry
This page is a directory for basic trade information for every nation in Aeras (in alphabetical order). Registry Altomar Official Languages: '''Altaer '''Population: 64,000,000 (tentative) Currency: gil (gold) Major Imports: fish, dairy Major Exports: dinosaur meat, dinosaur eggs, gold Specialty Exports: aircraft Tariffs: (import and export levies) Major Trade Partners: The Featherlands, Poppis, Zdravia, Baratais Trade Alliances: free trade with Zdravia, lowered levies with The Featherlands and Baratais Slavery: Illegal Particular Laws/Customs: certain classes of pollutants are illegal in many parts of Altomar, excluding Rastak. Ajonti Confederacy Official Languages: '''Ajonti (aka Low-Itinerian) '''Population: '''13,500,000 '''Currency: Silver Kompass ((looks like a silver compass pointing north by north east)) is a high-value low-volume currency. The Iron Maelstrom has a constrant exchange rate of 100:1 for Kompasses. The Maelstrae are terribly difficult to replicate, and require master smiths. False recreation is futile/nonprofitable. Major Imports: Dried Vegetables, Copper, etc. Major Exports: Fish, Silver, Marble, Steel, etc Specialty Exports: Nortrad (super delux silk), Uranes (flying manta rays) Tariffs: (import and export levies) Major Trade Partners: Free trade with Itineria, Myrmidonia, etc. Trade Alliances: none, but open Slavery: illegal. Unpaid contractual servitude (called fjardeds, because they may only last 3 months per year) is allowed to repay debts. Particular Laws/Customs: there is a deep-set belief that the seas should be for all people. They hate restricted waterways. Template Official Languages: '''The Language of the Neen (which has no officially accepted name and no written alphabet) '''Population: '''13,000,000 (in known settlements) '''Currency: trade for assorted "valuables"/services - often the currencies of other nations, "found" treasures, precious stones/gems/materials, etc Major Imports: batteries, metals, paint/pigment and related tools/materials, textiles Major Exports: art/entertainment, spa/relaxation services, jewelry, underwater raw materials and food (pearls, nacre, shagreen, ambergris, salt, fish, seafood, etc) Specialty Exports: TelEmoters Tariffs: taxes on goods traveling through Baädaka via the Tentacanal; taxes on limited resources exported from Baädaka Sands (e.g. trees) Major Trade Partners: The Jeweled Sands of Acke, Dashao Rainforest, Belombawl Trade Alliances: Belombawl, Myrmidonia, Ajonti (all via the Tentacanal contract) Slavery: unneard of but not specifically illegal Particular Laws/Customs: waste materials (e.g. packaging, discarded materials) must be sufficiently biodegradable/environmentally safe, especially for use underwater Belombawl Official Language: '''Belrie '''Population: ~47,000,000 Currency: BEL, or Belic. Can be gold coin, or promissory note backed by current GDP of Belombawl. Major Imports: Precious Metals, Lumber, Tech, Black Ember, Raw materials. Major Exports: Developed Goods (i.e. jewelry, textiles, preserved foodstuffs) Massproduced Tech. Artsy Kitch. Whatever is in vogue or is selling well. Specialty Exports: Fruit Juice, Honey Crystals. Tariffs: No Tariffs on imports or exports. Major Trade Partners: Belrie Mercants trade wherever they can. Trade Alliances: Trade in Belombawl is unregulated by the government. But as investors with deep pockets, the government does trade itself. Slavery: Legal, but not practiced as it is looked down on by polite society. Think its prudent to keep their options open though, why limit yourself when you can control yourself instead? Particular Laws/Customs: Trade with this in mind. "If you don't buy it, someone else will. If you don't sell it, someone else will." Kingdom of Corisia Official Languages: '''Corisian, Arturian, Bellecaean, Dunmorish '''Population: '''e.g. 55,000,000 '''Currency: Golden Sun, Silver Eagle, Copper Flame. Half versions of each coin also exist. 1:20:12 Major Imports: Raw materials (except coal). Major Exports: Fruit and vegetables, wines and other alcohols. Specialty Exports: Very well made worked goods, from furniture to weapons to machines. Tariffs: (import and export levies) Major Trade Partners: Trade Alliances: Slavery: illegal, but unpaid labour is allowed to repay debts. Particular Laws/Customs: Myrmidonia Official Languages: '''Myrmidon '''Population: '''20,000,000 '''Currency: (In Descending Value) Moðer(Gold Coin) / Artifix(Bronze Coin) / Enton(Zinc Coin) 1 M = 36 A 1 A = 12 E Major Imports: Parchment, Cloth, Vegetables, Sugar Major Exports: Coal, Oil, Bronze, Zinc, Copper, Gold, Salt, Tech Specialty Exports: Copperwood(Timber) Tariffs: (import and export levies) Major Trade Partners: '''Ajonti, Belombawl, Dashao '''Trade Alliances: (free trade unions, etc.) Slavery: Chattel slavery is illegal and personal ownership of slaves, but POWs are legally allowed to be used as slaves by the government. Particular Laws/Customs: Trade can only occur in certain districts of a few set cities(Mostureno, Periguiana, and Ignadivum). Myrmidonians are in general xenophobic. Nautica Official Languages: 'Nautic and Bellow '''Population: ~'15,000,000 '''Currency: Polished lava rock pearls. All currency is accepted, melted down and traded in for the rocks called "Shark eyes". Major Imports: Metals, cotton, recyclables Major Exports: '''Mass produced commercials, glass, whale products '''Specialty Exports: Custom boats Tariffs: Exporting food 15% of export value. Exporting fuel 20% of export value. Exporting raw material 5% of profit. Major Trade Partners: Trade Alliances: Slavery: illegal, no exceptions. Particular Laws/Customs: '''With the exception of slaves nothing is illegal to import into Nautica, safety procedures must be followed with high risk items and taken through the local Port Office of Delicate Trade. Republic of Zdravia '''Official Languages: '''Zdravia '''Population: '''91,000,000 '''Currency: Sebry Major Imports: Coco, Coffee, Sugar, and Luxury Goods Major Exports: Textiles, Steel, and Canned goods Specialty Exports: Anakyya and Yaroskian wine and freedom Tariffs: There are no export tariffs and default import tariffs are set at 10%, but the Zdravian government encourages other countries to establish trade deals to encourage the spread of free trade. Major Trade Partners: Free trade with Altomar, certain Featherlands goods aren't tariffed, Free trade and mutual protection of trade with Nautica Trade Alliances: Slavery: 'Extremely illegal, slavers are arrested, tried, and executed, the slaves are freed and given Zdravian citizenship. '''Particular Laws/Customs: '''Trade runs largely uninhibited. ' The island nation of Shashull. '''Official Languages: '''do not have one. '''Population: '~500.000 '''Currency: Accepts all currencies. Major Imports: coal and food. Major Exports: does not have one, they earn money from buying goods from a country/merchant and selling them to another country/merchant. Specialty Exports: Ships of high quality. Tariffs: When selling things for a merchant/nation they take a percentage of they money they get. Major Trade Partners: They sell and buy from/to anyone interested. Trade Alliances: none, but are open. Slavery: illegal. Particular Laws/Customs: They will not buy/sell/transport slaves. Dashao Rainforest Tribes Official Language: Damour (many dialects exist) Population: '''5,000,000 ? '''Currency: '''None, they use a barter system. '''Major Imports: '''Raw metals, textiles, books, canned foods, and weaponry. '''Major Exports: '''Coco, coffee, spices, gold, coal, drugs; such as contraceptives, anestetics, recreationals, etc., and other interesting plants. '''Specialty Exports: '''Poisons of varying effects. '''Tariffs: '''None '''Major Trade Partners: '''Shashull, Baädaka, and Myrmidonia. '''Trade Alliances: '''None '''Slavery: '''Absolutly Illegal '''Particular Laws/Customs: '''Trading in IOUs is just as good as trading anything else. The Regency of Kaltheria '''Official Languages: Konosian (Mainland & Arcapa), Auric (Aurial), and Mol (Gifmol) Population: 22,000,000 Currency: 1 Krat coin (Bronze & Zinc) 1 Silu coin (Silver) 1 Levi coin (Gold) All of these have paper equivalents as bank notes that can be exchanged at any Royal Bank. Major Imports: Optical Glass, Citrus, Textiles. Major Exports: Fish, Iron, Guns. Specialty Exports: Whale Oil, Whale Oil Generators, and Whale Oil based products, such as cosmetics. Tariffs: Imports from countries without a trade agreement is 25% of the total value, exports have a tax of 5% of the total value. Major Trade Partners: Tsiltung, Kingdom of Corisia, The Blazing Remnant. Trade Alliances: (free trade unions, etc.) Slavery: Legal Particular Laws/Customs: Kaltheria bans the selling or buying of Hallucinogens without special approval from the Royal Court of Illicit Substances. All foreign traders must allow Kaltherian Officials to search their ships for contraband as well as take account of the total value of their cargo and charge the appropriate taxation before they can enter the country with their goods. Template Template Official Languages: '''e.g. Nationlandic '''Population: '''e.g. X,000,000 '''Currency: e.g. dollar Major Imports: e.g. coal, dairy, etc. Major Exports: e.g. fish, gold, etc. Specialty Exports: e.g. local wines Tariffs: (import and export levies) Major Trade Partners: e.g. free trade with Nationland Trade Alliances: (free trade unions, etc.) Slavery: legal/illegal? Particular Laws/Customs: laws important to trade